Hairy problems
by OmniVamp037
Summary: This is just a little story based on my own experince. mcgee gets bit by a dog and weird things happen. full summary inside. a total MCABBY story.
1. Chapter 1

** Title: Hairy Problem **

**Summery: After getting bit, McGee starts to wake up in strange places with no memory of how he got there, while strange and gruesome murders are being committed through out the city. Can Abby and Gibbs help McGee with his unusual problem and stop the killer at the same time? Can the murder and McGee's problem be related? Will I ever learn to write better summaries? Find out. **

**Rating: even though it's should get a lesser rating, I put T just to protect my ass. **

**Pairings: McAbby. **

**A/N: Hey readers. I'm back with a new story. Since its October here in the U.S. I'm in a Halloween mood. This is just a short story that took me like a total of 10 hours within a course of 4 days. For some reason, I felt like finishing the whole story before posting it. Anyways I hope you like it. It might not be as good as I wanted to be, but it should be good. I based the story on the time I got bit by a dog. I took that experience and spiced it up. It didn't really happen like it did in the story (obviously) I'll tell you later how I got bit. So please Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

* * *

**Hairy Problems**

**Chapter 1**

**A Late Night Visit**

It was an average night in McGee's apartment as McGee sat at his computer just daydreaming. He was originally chatting online till all his contacts logged off in which he then got bored. So now he just listening to music and thinking about Abby. He's been wanting to ask her out but can never work up the courage to do so. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard some scratching at his window. He lowered the volume of his music then went to open the window. He opened it to have a black cat jump inside. He recognized the cat from its distinct white markings on its neck and shoulders and its sparkling green eyes.

"Hey your back again," McGee said as he rubbed behind the cats ears which made her purr.

For the past several months, every once in a while the cat would come to McGee's window and scratch on it, asking to come in and each time McGee would let her in. He would talk to her about what ever was on his mind. He would mostly talk about Abby and how he had a big crush on her. And while he talked she would listen with interest. Then either in the morning or in the middle of the night while McGee slept, she would leave again. Where she went or where she came from was still a mystery to McGee.

McGee went to his cupboard, pulled out a small bowl, then filled it with milk and placed it on the floor where the cat happily licked it up. McGee went back to his chair near his computer where he was joined by the cat, which jumped on his lap and laid comfortably.

"Where do you go every night when I sleep," McGee asked the cat as he stroked her back, "where do you go during the day? Do you have family?"

The cat responded by purring softly.

"I've been thinking about giving you a name. What do think?"

Again the cat purred softly.

"But what to name you? There's only one name I can think of. Abby. The most beautiful name in the world."

This time the cat responded by rubbing her head up against McGee's lap.

"You like that name, don't you? Ok then, I'll call you Abby then. You are as pretty as her."

The cat purred again as she continued to rub her head up against McGee's lap.

"Jeez, your really excited. Well I gotta go bed now, I got work in the morning," McGee said getting up as the cat jumped off his lap.

The cat jumped on the bed and lied down at the foot of it as McGee got in.

"Night Abby," McGee said as turned off the lights.

Meow

**TBC in the next chapter….**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: just a nice and short chapter. It'll start to make sense why I wrote this chapter later on through out the story. Anyways just continue on with the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Bite**

The next morning the crew just arrived at a park where a dead petty officer was found. As Gibbs talked with the metro police, Tony, McGee and Ziva chatted near the NCIS van.

"So McGee, did you get another late night visit from your little girlfriend," Tony said teasingly.

"Very funny Tony," McGee said sarcastically.

"So did the cat come back," Ziva asked.

"Yeah she did," McGee answered.

"Where did she come from," Ziva asked

"I don't know. She just comes by every once in while," McGee said.

"How long has this been happening," Ziva said.

"For awhile now," McGee said.

"Hey look at it this way," Tony said, "at least every night you get some-"

"Hey," Gibbs yelled at the three, "get over here. Time to work."

"On it boss," the three agents in unison.

xxx

As they got near the body, they saw Ducky and Palmer were crowding over it. They moved out of the way, as the crew got near, to reveal the body.

"Oh my god," Ziva said in shock.

McGee immediately turned away in disgust as he felt his vomit go up his throat.

"What can you tell us about the body Ducky," Gibbs question.

"Well, judging from the laceration and puncture wounds all over his body, I'd say that he was ravished by a large animal," Ducky explained, "Although I can't determine if he was killed by the animal or murdered till we get back to headquarters."

"Can you determine what animal did this," Gibbs asked.

"It's impossible to tell what animal did this or even how many," Palmer told him, "but I'd say it was either a bunch of smaller animals or one big animal. So unless there's a bear loose in the city or a pack of stray dogs, we don't know."

"You ok there McGee," Tony asked seeing McGee hunched over next to a tree, looking a little green

"I'll be okay," McGee replied.

"Hey look over there," Ziva said pointing to something behind McGee.

Tony and McGee looked over to see a black Labrador nearby, with an injured leg limping across the park.

"Awww, it's hurt," Ziva said as the three walked over to it.

"Come here boy," McGee said calling out to the dog.

The dog whimpered as it backed away slowly.

"Careful McGee," Ziva told him as he got closer to the dog.

"Don't worry, he seems nice," McGee said he went to pet the dog.

All of a sudden the dog growled and bit McGee's hand. McGee cried out in pain as the dog ran off.

"I guess he wasn't so nice," Tony joked.

Ducky, Gibbs and Palmer ran to McGee's side when they heard him scream. McGee held out his bleeding hand for Ducky to examine.

"It doesn't seem to be serious," Ducky assured him, "Did the dog looked like it had rabies?"

"No, I think it just bit him out of fear," Tony told him.

"Well I suggest you still go to the hospital to get a shot," Ducky insisted.

"Aw crap," McGee exclaimed.

xxx

The lab was blaring with music as usual as Abby was working on her computer, drinking a Caff-pow, when the lab door opened.

"McGee," she exclaimed as she hugged him, "I heard what happened. Is your hand okay?"

"Its fine Abby," McGee assured her as he held up his bandaged hand.

"What they do to you at the hospital?"

"Well, first I had to wait in the waiting room in pain for like an hour, then they cleaned the bite wounds with a syringe filled with this liquid brown stuff, which hurt like hell, then they gave me shot in the ass, which also hurt like hell. My cheek is still throbbing."

"Awww," Abby said as she rubbed McGee's ass, which made him blush, "You should be more careful.'

"I know. I will next time. At least I can take off the bandages later."

"That's good. So what do you need McGee?"

"Gibbs wanted know what you and Ducky came up with from the body of the petty officer."

"Well, from what we can determine, he was killed by either a pack of dogs or a pack of wolfs. It was almost impossible, we manage to identify the body," Abby said as she placed the picture of the petty officer on to the computer screens.

"Okay thanks. I'll inform Gibbs."

"Good."

"Um, Abby. There's one more thing I have to ask you."

"What is it McGee?"

McGee tried to summon the courage to ask her to out but was unable so he gave up.

"Never mind, it's not important. I'll ask you later."

"Okay."

"Why didn't I ask her? Dammit," McGee said to himself as he left the lab.

xxx

That night McGee removed his bandage to look at his wounds. As his hand shook, he saw that his hand was really swollen. He went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. As he was coming back to his bedroom he noticed that he felt a little tired. He checked the pill bottle that the hospital prescribed to see if they cause drowsiness to make sure they don't cause a problem with his current feeling of sleepiness. When he saw that they don't, he opened the bottle up, pulled out two capsules, popped them in his mouth and drank the water. He grimaced at the really foul taste of the pills.

He was unbuttoning his shirt when he started to feel really tired. Leaving his clothes and shoes on, McGee collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep instantly.

TBC in the next chapter….

* * *

**A/N: I made McGee get bit by a black lab, cuz I was bit by one, except it happen in a different way. I'll tell how later. Well after I got bit, I went to the emergency room and they cleaned each bite mark with this liquid brown stuff, which they just squirted with a syringe, which stung like hell. Then they had to give me a shot in the ass twice. I only need one but I moved too much the first time so they messed up. For the second time my mom, and like three other nurses held down my legs, thighs and back. The whole time my hand was like really swollen and shaking. Whenever McGee talks about his right hand or his right hand is mentioned, it happened to me in real life. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Waking Up in Weird Places**

Slowly McGee opened his eyes. He let out a big yawn as he reached out for his pillow. He suddenly realized that he lying on the floor in front of his bed.

"How did I get down here," he thought to himself as he stood up.

He looked at his bed to see that the covers and blankets were off the bed. He was confused because he remembered that his bed was made when he fell asleep. As he wondered what happen he looked at his clock to see he overslept. Rushing as fast as he can, he took a shower, put on some clean clothes and ran out the door.

xxx

All over the bullpen the morning news report was on with the same story being covered as the news anchors described the situation.

"Police say this was the third victim in a string of hellacious animal attacks this week. Experts say they don't know what animal did this or how many there were or the reason for the attacks. Animal control is advising to be careful when going out at night."

Tony and Ziva were studying the news report as the elevator opened to have McGee get out and rush to his desk.

"McGee you're late," Tony said as McGee ran past him.

"I over slept. Where's Gibbs," McGee asked as he got settled in his desk.

"He's down in autopsy talking to Ducky," Ziva informed him.

"Does he know I'm late," McGee asked.

"McGee," a voiced called out from a distance.

"I'd say that's a yes," Tony said as Gibbs marched towards them.

"Work started an hour ago. Where were you," Gibbs barked.

"Sorry boss, I over slept. It won't happen again," McGee replied.

"Make sure it doesn't. Now get your stuff, we're moving out," Gibbs ordered.

"What's going on," Ziva asked as she got her gun and badge from her drawer.

"We got marine body that was found mauled by animals," Gibbs explained.

"Another one? God what going here," Tony complained.

"Who knows? But it's our job to see if he was murdered or killed by the animals," Gibbs told him as they got into the elevator.

xxx

The metro police were packing up to leave when the four agents arrived to the scene. As Tony talked with a metro cop, the other three walked into the alley, past the cops, and knelt down to look at the first sergeants body propped up against the wall and dumpster.

Gibbs closely examined the cut up face as Tony walked up to him.

"Any witnesses DiNozzo," Gibbs asked him as he continued looking at the mangled body.

"Only two boss," Tony informed him, "a couple walking past the alley said they heard screaming and growling coming from the alley. While the woman called 911, the man went to check what was happening. When he got to the dumpster he found our dead first sergeant. Then he says that something big knocked him down as it ran by. When he got up he just managed to make out a large animal before it ran off and disappeared."

"Why isn't seen during the day if it's so big," McGee asked.

"Maybe it's a werewolf," Tony joked.

"Just try to be serious here Tony," Ziva said," and besides, don't werewolves only come out during a full moon?"

"I don't care about fairy tales, I care about the truth. Find out what happened," Gibbs ordered.

"Yes boss," replied Tony, Ziva and McGee in unison as they set off to look for clues.

"I'm just saying its gotta be some kind of werewolf," Tony said as he Ziva and McGee looked for clues in the back of the alley.

"There's no such things as werewolves Tony," McGee said, " It's obviously a bear or maybe even a huge dog."

"It couldn't be a dog because the claw marks are too big and deep," Ziva explained, "it had to be a bear."

"But if it was a bear, where can it hide," Tony stated, "I mean a bear can't that be hard to spot in a city unless it hides in a teddy bear shop.

"Hey you guys, look over here," McGee called out as he pointed to something.

Ziva and Tony rushed over to where he was and saw that he was pointing to a crushed metal trashcan with large claw marks on the side.

"Your right Ziva, it had to be a bear," Tony said.

"He must have grabbed the trashcan and tried to use for protection," Ziva said.

"Looks like it didn't really help much," McGee said.

"Well lets just get bagged and tagged then get back to work," Tony said.

xxx

Early the next morning McGee opened his eyes slightly to be meet with dim light then closed them again. He reached over to grab his blanket when he grabbed instead a handful of dirt. He opened his eyes to see that he was lying near the bushes right outside his apartment building wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt. He quickly got up and ran inside.

When he entered his room he went to his bathroom and rinsed his face he looked up to his mirror to see that the shirt he was wearing was torn and covered with red stains. He sniffed the stains to smell a familiar scent.

Blood

As he started to panic he quickly picked up his cell and pushed Gibbs speed dial number, but stopped immediately before pushing the TALK button. He convinced himself that he shouldn't tell anyone about the blood till he sure where it came from, so instead he decided to tell Abby later on at work about waking up away from his bed twice and see what she suggest. Seeing that it was early and that he was wide-awake, he decided to get ready.

As McGee was walking to his car he notice a silver-haired dog sitting across the parking lot staring at him with its steely blue eyes. As he got in his car, he looked over to see the dog walking off.

xxx

McGee entered Abby's lab to be greeted with the usual loud music. He found Abby working on her computer.

"Hey Abby! Abby," he yelled over the music.

"McGee," Abby said as she turned off the stereo with the remote, "how's your hand?"

"Its better," McGee said holding up his right hand that shook slightly, "the swelling has really gone down"

"That's great. So what do you need?"

"Gibbs wants to know if you analyzed the trash can yet?"

"Yeah I did, but I still can't tell what animal did that slash mark. I just can't find a match. Hey did you here about the attack near where you live."

"No," McGee said worryingly.

"Yeah. A dog was found mauled. A German shepherd. They say on the news that the animal that killed those people is now in the area where you live so you should be careful."

"Thanks for the warning."

"No problem."

"Um Abby, I was wondering if you can help me with this problem?"

"Is Tony giving you problems again?"

"No it's nothing like that. It's that for the past two mornings, I've woken up somewhere other than my bed. This morning I woke up outside my apartment building."

"Do you think your sleep walking?"

"Maybe, except my shirt this morning was torn up."

"It was what?"

"Torn up. Like it was slashed or something."

"Were you bleeding?"

"No."

"I think I know what it is. I'm coming over tonight to help you out."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm gonna spend the night at your place to check to see what's happening to you and see if I can help. Ok?"

"Uh, ok."

"Good. I'll see you tonight."

TBC in the next chapter….

* * *

**A/N: well what happen to me was my friend's pit bull (Diablo) got loose and has a tendency to fight any other dog it doesn't know, so we searched around the neighbor hood for him. Some neighbors found him and were bringing him home but he got away from them and ran. We followed him as he ran into another neighbor's back yard. As we separated to surround him, we went to the back yard and found him in a fight with the house owners, black lab. So with very little light, me and 5 or 6 other guys tried are best to break it up. While one guy used his cane, the rest of us kicked them like crazy. I lost my balance and as I was regaining it I accidentally placed my hand on the black lab and it turned around and bit me. I yelled and cussed for a quick moment but I went back to break up the fight. After the black lab bit me, my friend's pit bull, bit the labs neck and shook as it bit harder. We pulled as hard as we can to make him let go, but Diablo was just too strong. It was like 3-4 min before someone got a water hose and sprayed the dogs, making Diablo finally let go. So me and my friend carried Diablo home, I washed my hand poured alcohol on it, called my mom and went to the hospital, where I got the shot and all that. It may have been quick and it may not sound so exciting but trust me it was crazy and heart pumping. Any ways, continue with the story please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Figuring out the problem**

McGee checked his watch as he waited for Abby to arrive. He sat at on his Laz-E-Boy watching his DVD movie of 'John Carpenter's Vampire'. He looked at his window every so often hoping that the cat Abby would come as well. He would love to show her to the human Abby.

As he was taking his pills he was surprised when a knock came from his door. He quickly got up and answered the door.

"Hey Abby," he said letting her in.

"Hey Tim. Hope you don't mind, but I brought over someone that can help."

"Who," McGee asked but he found out when he looked back at the doorway, "Gibbs!"

"Evening McGee. I'm sure you don't mind me being here," Gibbs said as he walked in.

"N-no, of course not boss. Welcome to my apartment," McGee stammered.

"So McGee, when are you going to sleep," Abby asked.

"Soon I guess," McGee responded.

"Well we need you to try to sleep right now," Abby told him.

"Ok then," McGee complied as he started to walk to his bedroom.

"Where you going," Abby said.

"To sleep," McGee answered.

"No, we need you to sleep on you recliner," Abby told him

"Ok," McGee said as he sat back down in his Laz-E-Boy and reclined it back, "Are you guys gonna watch me sleep the whole time? You're making me kind of nervous."

"Yes McGee, we do. Other wise how else are we gonna help you." Abby told him as she grabbed a chair.

"Fine then," McGee said as he rested his head and closed his head.

McGee found it a little difficult to fall asleep with Gibbs and Abby watching him, but after 10 minutes he felt really tired and drifted off to sleep. As he sleep Abby watched him carefully from her seat as Gibbs stood beside her.

"Do you have the potion Ducky made," Abby asked softly so she wouldn't wake up McGee.

Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial with a blue liquid inside it.

"So do you think McGee became one when he got bit," Abby asked.

"Well we're gonna find out soon enough."

After an hour past, Abby and Gibbs were starting to fall asleep when they noticed that McGee was stirring and mumbling. Abby got up to check on him.

"McGee," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

McGee then suddenly rolled off the recliner and onto the floor face down.

"Is he ok," Abby asked as she knelt down next to McGee.

"Yeah I thinks so," Gibbs said who also knelt down next to McGee.

Suddenly McGee started to crawl towards the wall. Abby and Gibbs started to help him up when McGee suddenly started to make a choking noise.

"Get back Abby. This could get dangerous," Gibbs ordered.

As Abby backed off, Gibbs pulled out the vial and grabbed McGee as he tried to twist the cap. McGee responded by pushing back Gibbs with one hand, making him fall back and drop the vial, which rolled on the floor away from him.

"Get the vial," Gibbs shouted as he grabbed McGee.

McGee pushed Gibbs off of him then grabbed him by the shirt and throw him up against the bookcase with a surprising strength.

"Gibbs, are you ok," Abby yelled worryingly.

"I'm fine," Gibbs said as he got back up, "just stay back, he changing."

As McGee stumbled around the apartment he started to get larger in size, as brown and black hair started to grow on his face and arms. Then his face started to protrude to the shape of a pit bulls snout and mouth. His hand started to get hairy and his nails turned into sharp claws. His feet turned into paws with sharp claws as well. He turned around and started to stumble towards Abby when Gibbs quickly morphed into a gray dog and jumped up and sunk his teeth into McGee's arm. McGee roared at the pain as he swung Gibbs around. McGee then swung Gibbs up against the wall, making it break and release his hold on his arm. McGee then ran and crashed through the window landing on the street.

Abby ran to the window to see McGee run off into the night. She turned around to see Gibbs morph back into a human and get back up.

"Are you ok Gibbs, are u hurt?"

"I'm alright. Right now we need to find him before he hurts someone."

"Do you think he did those attacks?"

"I don't know. If he did, he didn't do all of them. He was bit after we found the body, so there's gotta be another one. Now come on."

Gibbs and Abby ran out the door and outside the building. They ran to where McGee landed after he jumped out the window. Gibbs morphed into a dog again and sniffed around the spot being careful not to step on any glass. He sniffed around frantically till he found a scent. As he ran off towards the direction of the scent., Abby quickly transformed into a black cat and followed Gibbs.

They ran several blocks before stopping at a corner to look for the scent again.

"He's gotta be around here," Gibbs thought to himself as he continued sniffing for the scent, "I can smell him. Where is he?"

When he picked up the scent again, he started to run again with Abby closely behind. They stopped when they reached an alley. They saw McGee inside it digging for trash inside a dumpster. Abby started to walk up to him when Gibbs suddenly stepped in front of her to make her stop. He then signaled her to get out of sight.

As Abby and Gibbs watched McGee through the corner of the alley, Gibbs suddenly saw a few men coming down the sidewalk. Thinking quickly Gibbs ran up and started barking at them. The men stepped back in surprise but stayed where they were. As Gibbs continued barking madly, the men tried to scare him away. They started to laugh as they threw beer cans and rocks at him. Suddenly McGee came out of the alley and started to growl at them. The men screamed and ran in the opposite direction. McGee started to follow them when Gibbs jumped up and sunk his teeth in McGee's arm again. McGee swung his arm throwing Gibbs off. Gibbs hit the floor hard but got up right away and ran towards McGee again. McGee slashed at Gibbs but missed when he dodged of the way and bit his leg. McGee tried furiously to slice at Gibbs but each time Gibbs would dodge and dart out of the way.

A shop owner came out of his store with a shotgun but froze when he saw the giant wolf monster that was McGee several feet away. When McGee noticed the shop owner he charged towards him. Acting quickly, the scared shop owner raised his shotgun fired but missed as McGee jumped forward and slashed at the shotgun, breaking it in half. The shop owner screamed as he tried to run inside but fell over when McGee grabbed his leg and started pulling him but released the leg when Gibbs jumped up and bit him on the neck. Gibbs managed to hang on to McGee's neck as McGee tried to shake him off, till McGee grabbed Gibbs by the leg and threw him.

As Gibbs got up he was knocked down again when McGee smacked him with his tree trunk-like arms. McGee then pinned Gibbs down by grabbing his throat. Gibbs struggled to break free, but McGee was too strong. Gibbs eyes rolled to the back of his head as McGee choked him. Then Abby jumped up behind McGee and clawed at his eyes making him release his choke on Gibbs.

When Gibbs got up, Abby jumped off McGee and escaped with Gibbs leaving behind a roaring McGee. When they were sure that they lost McGee, Abby and Gibbs changed back to their human form and sat on the curb as they try to catch their breath.

"He's too strong," Gibbs said massaging his neck.

"What do we do now," Abby asked.

"Our best hope is too find him in the morning and hope for the best."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but don't do that again."

"I was just trying to-"

"I said don't do it again. I'm thankful but you could have gotten hurt."

"But McGee loves me, he would never hurt me, would he?"

"Abby, he threw me around like rag doll, and almost choked me out. When he's like this he has no control. We have to get him to drink the potion. We'll wait till morning, then we'll go look for him."

TBC in the next chapter….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Knowing the Truth**

McGee rolled over to get a comfortable position, but when he saw that he was lying on grass he opened his eyes but closed them right away when he was blinded by the bright sun.

"You ok there Tim," called out a voice from above him.

McGee's eyes adjusted to the bright light to see Abby and Gibbs standing over him.

"Where am I," McGee asked as he sat up.

"Your in Dream Homes Park," Gibbs told him.

"How you feeling Timmy," Abby asked as she knelt down and hugged McGee.

"What happened? How did I get here and why does my arm and neck hurt," McGee said as he rubbed his neck.

"Well first off we got to tell you something," Abby said as she sat down and held McGee's arm, "you're a werewolf."

"I'm a what," McGee said confused.

"A werewolf McGee, and a particularly nasty one," Gibbs said.

"But werewolves aren't real," McGee said.

"Then how do you explain waking up in the park, and the German shepherd you killed two nights ago," Abby asked.

"Wait how did you know about the German shepherd," McGee exclaimed.

"After you got bit by the dog," Gibbs explained, "my gut was telling me something, so I came to where you lived and found the dead dog. I smelled two scents when I got there and I followed the one that wasn't the dogs-"

"Wait, you followed the scent," McGee said curiously.

"I think you should show him Gibbs," Abby said.

"Show me what," McGee asked.

"Just watch," Abby told him.

After taking a quick a look around to make sure no one was watching, Gibbs transformed himself into the gray dog in front of McGee's shocked eyes and sat down.

"Isn't he cute," Abby said scratching behind Gibbs's ear, who moved his head away.

"Your that dog I saw when I left for work, aren't you," McGee asked when Gibbs changed back.

"That's right," Gibbs responded, "I'm a werewolf too that used to be out of control, till I started to take the potion that Ducky found in a special book."

"Potion," McGee asked curiously.

"Yeah, with the help of Ducky we found a book with a potion recipe and info that can help control our transformations," Gibbs explained.

"So I can become a dog like you," McGee asked expectantly.

"Well once you get your animal instincts under control," Gibbs said, "and if we can get it early you can also change into the wolf-man creature you already turn into, only this time you can control it."

"Who else knows about this," McGee asked him.

"Other than the three of us, only Ducky and Palmer," Gibbs told him.

McGee sighed and held up his hand that was bit, which started to shake slightly.

"So I became a werewolf when I got bit by that black lab, right," McGee asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs said.

"What ever happen to that black lab," McGee asked.

"Even though I can smell better when I'm a dog," Gibbs explained, "I can still pick up scents when I'm human and with some practice you can too. Well with the petty officers at the park, I picked up the scent of the black lab and when it came around, the scent became strong. So I say its someone who has real weak control of his transformation."

"Why didn't you give the me potion while I was still human," McGee asked.

"The first time you take it, you have to take the potion while you're either changing or already changed when the animal genes are active" Abby explained

"So what happens now," McGee asked.

"While Abby takes you home," Gibbs told him, "I'm going to find Ducky and see if he can make another potion since we broke the first one when we fought. So I'll see you guys later."

While Gibbs transformed into his dog form and ran off, Abby got under McGee's arm, helped him stand up and walked with him to his apartment.

xxx

When they arrived at McGee's apartment, Abby helped him to his Laz-E-Boy then grabbed a chair for herself.

"How you feeling," Abby asked him.

"I'm sore, but still good. Are you a werewolf too?"

"Not exactly. I'm more of a werecat."

"A werecat?"

"Instead of a dog, I turn into a cat. It's actually not as dangerous or as bad as a werewolf."

"I would like to see you as a cat."

"You already have."

"I have?"

"Yeah."

"What do you mean?"

Abby smiled then leapt forward, quickly changed into a black cat and landed on McGee's lap. McGee instantly recognized the white markings and green eyes.

"You're the cat that keeps coming here," McGee said shocked while Abby changed back to human, keeping McGee between her legs.

"Yup."

"Then that means you heard all the things I said about you."

"Yup."

Then Abby kissed McGee on the lips.

"I love you too," Abby said before kissing McGee again.

McGee was speechless. He tried to say something but nothing came out. Then Abby got up, grabbed McGee by the hand, and led him to the bedroom.

TBC in the next chapter….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Clash of the Wolves**

Abby woke up an a couple hours later with her head resting on McGee's chest. She sat up on the bed to see that McGee was still asleep. She smiled and kissed his lips, then placed her head back on McGee's chest. She enjoyed the gentle movement of his chest as it slowly moved up and down when he breathed. She wanted this moment to last forever.

She was suddenly startled when a she heard a knock come from the front door. She quietly got up, put on her black skirt and t-shirt and went to answer the door. She opened the door to see that Gibbs has arrived.

"Where's McGee," Gibbs said as he walked in.

"He's asleep. Did you get the potion?"

"Ducky's gonna make it for us later. Now come on we got to get to work."

"We still have to go to work? We're like really late."

"It's Thursday Abby. We're suppose to be working except for McGee who I'm letting rest."

"No fair. Can't we just call the boss and say were all sick."

"Abby, I am the boss. Now get your stuff so we can leave."

"Alright let me just tell McGee we're leaving."

As Gibbs waited by the front door, Abby went to McGee's bedroom to find him still sleeping. She shook him softly till awoke.

"Hey babe, Gibbs making me go to work while you stay here to rest," Abby told him.

"It's like really late. Can't you call in and ask for a sick day?"

"That's what I said, but he still making me go."

"Alright then."

"Let me see your hand."

McGee held up his right hand to then have Abby grab it. She examined the bite marks, which have now become scars.

"The swelling is pretty much gone," Abby said as she held his hand up to her cheek with both of her hands.

"Yeah. It doesn't shake anymore and I can almost fully bend my fingers. For the past couple days I couldn't close my hand."

"Well I gotta leave now. "

"Please don't leave."

"I have to. I'll be back tonight, I promise."

"Ok then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Abby gave McGee a final kiss goodbye, went to the living room, grabbed her boots and rushed out the door with Gibbs.

xxx

Later that night McGee answered the door to let Abby and Gibbs in.

"Did you get the potion," McGee asked them as they grabbed some chairs and sat.

"Yeah we did," Abby replied.

"We're gonna inject it directly into your blood stream via a shot," Gibbs added.

"A shot," McGee exclaimed, " I hate getting shots."

"But you didn't mind when you gave blood," Abby stated.

"Yeah when they take blood it's ok," McGee explained, "but it hurts a lot when they inject something into me."

"Anyways, Ducky said that this way should have some different effects but should work faster than just drinking it," Gibbs said.

"I have a quick question," McGee spoke up, "if we have dog genes in us then why are we still calling ourselves werewolves?"

"Cause weredogs just doesn't sound as good," Abby told him.

"O-K. I guess that make sense," McGee said," and what happen to my window?"

"After you changed into a werewolf, you jumped out the window."

"Oh."

"It should be getting dark soon," Gibbs said, "you'll be changing soon and when you do we got to be-"

Gibbs suddenly stopped when he heard a low sound coming from outside

"What," Abby said curiously.

"Do you hear that," Gibbs said as he walked towards the broken window.

The three of them stayed silent listening.

"I hear it," Abby said, "What is that?"

"I don't hear nothing," McGee told them.

"You don't right now," Gibbs explained, " but in time all your senses will increase. It's howling. The other werewolf must be nearby. Come on, we'll get there faster if we take the car."

The three ran out the apartment and got into Gibbs car and drove down the road towards the howling.

"Guys, I'm starting to feel weird," McGee said from the back seat.

Gibbs and Abby looked back to see that McGee has become pale and started to shake.

"You're changing," Gibbs explained as he pulled out the syringe filled with the blue potion, "inject this now!"

McGee took the syringe from Gibbs, rolled up his sleeve and took off the needle cap.

"This is gonna suck," McGee said.

Then McGee stuck the needle into his arm and pushed down on the plunger. Gibbs stopped the car as he reached Dream Homes Park, and opened the door to let McGee out. McGee continued to transform as he stumbled into the park with Gibbs and Abby following closely by. When he finished his transformation he collapsed on ground and passed out.

"How long is he going be out," Abby asked as she knelt down and held McGee's giant head in her arms.

"I don't know. Hopefully it won't be long.'

Suddenly Gibbs started to sniff the air.

"What is it Gibbs," Abby said seeing his strange behavior.

"He's here."

"Who's here?"

Suddenly a black haired werewolf ran into the field and started to run towards them growling. Gibbs quickly changed into a dog and jumped up and bit its face. The werewolf responded by grabbing Gibbs and throwing him to the ground. Gibbs quickly got up and bit him in the leg. The werewolf slashed at Gibbs, but missed when Gibbs jumped out of the way and bit him again. Then Gibbs ran behind him and jumped on his back and sunk his teeth into his neck.

"Wake up McGee," Abby said as she shook McGee to try to wake him but to no avail.

The werewolf tried to shake off Gibbs, but he held a firm grip with his bite. Then with a strong jerk, Gibbs flew off the werewolf and landed on the grounded. He tried to get up quickly but the werewolf clubbed him hard in the side with his arm, making Gibbs fly back and hit the ground hard.

"Gibbs," Abby shouted standing up.

The werewolf turned around and turned his attention on Abby. Seeing this Abby quickly tried to wake up McGee again as the werewolf slowly advanced on her as he growled. Abby started to run but the werewolf pounced and tried to slash her but missed when Abby ducked and fell to the ground. Gibbs tried to get up but quickly fell back down in pain. Abby crawled backwards as the werewolf got closer. She suddenly backed into a tree. Seeing she was trapped she closed her eyes and screamed as the werewolf stood up and raised his claws. He was about to slash her when he was tackled from the side and knocked back.

Abby opened her eyes to see that McGee was up and has sunk his teeth onto the werewolf's neck. She quickly rushed to Gibbs side, who changed back to human form but was still too hurt to stand. They both watched as the werewolf tried to shake and push off McGee, but he kept the werewolf's neck tightly in his mouth. The werewolf started to slash frantically when McGee shook his head wildly with his jaws still locked on his neck. The werewolf then tried desperately to pull McGee off him, but McGee's pit bull jaws were to strong. Suddenly McGee jerked the werewolf down to the ground with so much force that it broke the werewolf's neck.

Releasing his hold, he let the limp body of the werewolf fall to the ground. He then walked toward Abby and Gibbs. Gibbs sat up and pushed Abby behind him expecting to fight McGee but McGee simply stopped in front of them, then changed into a human.

"It's gonna take a while before I get use to changing," he said jokingly.

"McGee your ok," Abby said as he she went up and kissed and hugged him.

"You alright boss," McGee asked.

:"Yeah, I'm good," Gibbs said before turning his attention to the body of the werewolf who now changed back to human form, "is he dead?"

"Yeah, boss," McGee told him, "I broke his neck during the fight."

"Well you had no choice," Gibbs stated, "at least this is over for now. Nice job, you did good."

"Thanks boss," McGee said.

"Now come on, we got work in the morning, let's go. We'll leave the body for metro police," Gibbs ordered.

TBC in the next chapter….


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:this is the last chapter so please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Final Chapter**

Tony and Ziva walked into Abby's lab to find her working on one of her computer.

"Hey Abbs," Tony said, "I see your on time today. "

"Hey Tony, hey Ziva," Abby said greeting them.

"Isn't Tim down here? He is feeling better today isn't he," Ziva asked.

"Yeah he's around somewhere," Abby said jokingly.

Suddenly a light brown pit bull walked out from under the table and sat next to Abby.

"Aww. Is this your dog Abby," Ziva asked as she scratched behind the dog's ears.

"Yup. Isn't he the cutest? Gibbs let me bring him in today," Abby told them.

"I really like his green eyes," Ziva said as he rubbed the dog's belly.

"What's his name," Tony asked.

"Diablo. McGee came up with the name," Abby said.

"You should be careful when you take him to McGee's place. He might not do good with McGee's cat if it's around," Tony said.

"Actually Diablo and Sasha are actually good friends," Abby told him, "they're pretty much boyfriend and girlfriend. They really make a good couple."

"McGee named the cat Sasha," Tony asked.

"Actually I came up with the name and McGee liked it so he named his cat Sashka," Abby said.

"That's a good name for a cat," Ziva said.

"Thanks," Abby replied.

"Anyways if you see McGee tell him Gibbs needs him upstairs," Tony said.

"Ok, I'll tell him," Abby promised.

"Alright see you later Abby," Tony said as he and Ziva were leaving.

"Ok, bye," Abby said.

When he made sure that they were gone, McGee turned back into human form and grabbed Abby by the waist and pulled her close.

"You should be more careful where you change," Abby told him.

"I'm sorry. I just needed a nap. I didn't get enough sleep last night because of you."

Abby smiled and kissed McGee.

"You should really be going," she told him.

"Alright, I'll be back to take you to lunch."

"Ok."

"Bye Sasha."

"Bye Diablo"

McGee gave Abby a kiss then went to the elevator.

Abby turned around to get back to work but was she was surprised when McGee ran back, turned her around and gave her a one last kiss.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: well i hoped you like this story. please review and tell me what you think. i should be back real soon with a new story. so keep an eye out for that.**


End file.
